


Jack Comes Home

by mamashitty



Series: Quidditch Haus [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, vague pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamashitty/pseuds/mamashitty
Summary: This is going to be a little snapshots of life at the Quidditch Haus. Conveniently, there are a few Magical American Universities, and this is where the Samwell Quidditch team resides! And um, there is probably more than just Ilvermorny for earlier magical education. I'm still tweaking things, and borrowing some from the HP RP world I RP in too. Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.There isn’t going to be much of a linear storyline going on. Things might be written out of order, depending on what I’m itching to tell. Stories within this series might each other, too.I just wanted a place to share my little Quidditch AU I keep thinking about with these characters.Hopefully, I actually do write more. :P It all depends on the kids' nap schedules.I hope y’all enjoy, and if you have any questions about my headcanons with this, feel free to ask! ^_^ I will add tags as I go.





	Jack Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jack returns the Quidditch Haus after a small trip back to Montreal. 
> 
> I also hope to get more comfortable writing these characters and less... stiff? I dunno, this was fun for me though so, wee!

It was good to be home.

Jack stood outside of a rather dilapidated looking house at the end of a No-Maj street. It is actually past the dead end sign, but all No-Maj see is a path that leads to a small patch of woods the neighborhood kids like to play in. He could not help the smile that tugged at his lips as he gazed up at the place, amazed that even with magic it was still standing. The porch had, theoretically, seen better days but no one in recent memory can recall when those days were. It seemed to slant in a way that it shouldn’t. The windows were open, and he could just hear the sounds of his teammates and roommates, the smell of Bittle’s baking, wafting in the slight breeze. His visit back to Montreal with his parents had been a nice, and much needed after the upset of last season’s final Quidditch match, but he was glad to be back here.

His feet carried him up the porch steps, he avoided the second stop at the top because it creaked so loudly and always sounded like it was on the verge of breaking. The door was open a crack, and Jack pushed it open the rest of the way with his foot. His eyes landing on that disgusting couch in the living room, it was stained all over with Merlin knew what, and it had a distinct smell. A smell that should be bad, but somehow, was comforting once you got used to it. No one was seated on the couch or in the living room, the voices he had heard outside must have been coming from the kitchen. Jack felt himself being tugged in two directions, part of him wanted to drop off his stuff in his room, before slipping into the kitchen. Another part was telling him to stop off in the kitchen first.

His feet carried him to the kitchen, and he stood in the threshold. There were new drapes on the windows, he noticed. Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster were seated at the table, laughing at some sort of joke. Bittle was at the oven, bending over to remove a pie from him. Jack made it a point to not allow his eyes to linger on sight, instead, he focused more on his friends at the table. It was Shitty who noticed him first, and before Jack knew it, he was engulfed in a hug by his friend. He had missed Shitty’s hugs in the few weeks he had been gone. 

Other hugs followed that one. Jack even pulled Bittle into a hug. He smelled familiar and nice and Jack felt reluctant to let him go. 

“Y’all ready for some pie?” Bittle asked, and Jack noticed his accent was thicker than usual, and that made his lips tug up into a smile. He felt eyes on him and noticed Shitty just watching him. Jack took a seat next to Shitty, shoving him playfully with his shoulder. 

He could enjoy some pie first and then put his things away.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and everyone had retired away from the kitchen. Jack had finally made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. His door was closed, and he was in the process of putting away his clothing when he heard a knock on the door. If a knock could be described as hesitant, this one surely was. He stepped over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Bittle standing there. Bittle looking… nervous? 

“Hey,” Jack said, quietly. There was the faintest of grins on his face. 

“Hi Jack,” Bittle said and then silence fell.

It felt thick and a little awkward, full of something that Jack could not quite name or maybe did not want to name. 

“Thanks for the cookies, Eric,” Jack said because he felt like he had to say something. It was strange that Eric was suddenly tongue-tied. Usually, the boy could prattle on and on about anything and nothing all at once. “I only had a couple, though. Papa ate most of them,” Jack admitted, with a laugh.

“Oh! Well, then I should make you another batch that will just be for you, then.” Was Bittle blushing? Maybe a little, but it was difficult to really tell with the bad lighting in the hall. 

“Maybe you could teach me how to bake them?” Jack asked, the words out of his mouth before he really had time to think about them. Spending time with Eric in the kitchen, would not be bad. It would be different than spending time with him for their Bludger practice. 

“Sure, I would love to, Jack. Let me know when,” Bittle said, his face lit up with a huge smile. 

“Maybe after Bludger practice one morning?” Jack suggested, lightly. He noticed Eric’s face falling, just slightly at the mention of Bludger practice, but then it brightened up quickly. He looked determined too.

“Sounds like a plan, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Then the two of them stood there, Eric in the hall, and Jack in his room. That feeling like something was there between them, something that Jack should just grasp at. It was thick in the air around them. And… and then Shitty was on Jack’s back, legs wrapped around his waist, and he was demanding a piggyback ride downstairs. Eric started laughing, and Jack surprised himself by not falling flat on his ass at the surprise weight. He rolled his eyes.

“I should just drop you on your ass, Shitty.” Jack threatened, and Shitty clung to him tighter. Jack was soon laughing, and heading down the stairs with his new burden.

It really was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://omgshittyplz.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mamashitty) :)


End file.
